Problem: Express $0.07$ as a fraction.
The number $0$ is in the tenths place, so we have zero tenth Zero tenth can be written as $\dfrac{0}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{7}{100}$